


Descendants Soulmate Series (DSMS)

by Trode19



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants 2 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trode19/pseuds/Trode19
Summary: Descendants Soulmates Series (DSMS). This will have various ships, ranging from popular to crackish, all based around different Soulmate AU’s.





	1. Tally Marks - [BenHarry]

**Author's Note:**

> Tally Marks: (Not exactly a soulmate au, but close enough). When person A falls in love, a tally shows up on their arm. If the person loves them back, it turns red, if they reject them/unrequited, it turns black, and if the person dies, it turns into a scar.

“Another one?! You’re supposed to become a respectable Captain, not a frolicker!”

“Aye, dad, I’ll do better.” He couldn’t help it.

“No one will fear you with all these marks! Maybe kill off the black ones so you can spread that you’re a masochist.”

“Whatever, Harriet…” He scowled at her cackle.

“Even I don’t fall that quick. Gross.”

“Shut up, CJ.” He grabbed his sword, heading out of the house to skewer anyone who got in the way.

“Another one?”

“It’s nothing, Uma.” He feigned disinterest, munching on his lunch.

“Hey! I got a black one too, we match.”

“That’s not how it works, Gil.” He grumbled, not bothering to look at Gil’s almost clear forearm and compare it to the litter of scars and black tally marks on his own two forearms.

He hated the mockery he got for it, unable to stop the new marks appearing. Never a red, only ever a black that soon turned to a scar. On the Isle, having one or two tallies was expected. Villainous or not, everyone had one person they thought was pretty or handsome.

Having tally marks on both forearms, barely leaving room for the next though? Harry was a laughing stock. He could cut the laughter down for a while with his blade, but it eventually all came back. He couldn’t wait to sail away on the seas, away from the Isle. Away from everyone who poked at his feelings. He’d hide them away if he had enough fabric to stitch as sleeves.

So, when he captured the King, he couldn’t be more gleeful. They’d break the barrier and he could go wherever he pleased.

“Coochy coochy coo~” Harry giggled at Ben’s politely irritated expression. “Can’t wait ta hook ye at noon.”

“We’ll make it a date.” Ben muttered to himself sarcastically, unknowing that Harry heard it. The pirate bit back the flutter in his chest, hating how easy he seemed to be.

“So be it, Beasty boy.” Harry dragged his hook down the King’s jaw with a huff before looking over to his Captain.

His arm tingled, and he cursed, looking down at the black mark just under the palm of his hand on his wrist. As to be expected…

~~~

To think six months later he’d be in Auradon, taking classes and wearing preppy clothes with his signature eyeliner. He did like the fact that he had sleeves now. Sure, the sun was blistering hot and everyone else were wearing singlets and shorts, but he preferred it this way.

He didn’t want the Auradon Kids to know he was a fool for love. That pesky emotion. 

He was glad to be alone for once though, Uma and Gil off doing their own thing as Harry rolled up his sleeves to release some of the heat hopefully. He doodled on his homework boredly, munching on a red apple as he did so.

“Finally found someone who returns it, huh?” Harry jumped at the voice, instinctively covering his forearms.

“Bugger off, Beasty boy.” Harry grumbles, fighting back a blush of embarrassment at the king seeing his marks. He didn’t really care for what he had said, but he knew the King likely saw his forearms. 

Ben only smiles at him though, showing the boy his wrist. One black line and one red.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Harry.” Ben’s words are so bloody benevolent that it makes Harry’s gut squirm as he looks down at his own wrist. One red mark among all the black and scarred ones.

It feels like Harry’s world has just flipped upside down as he stands, pratcially stumbling over his own feet as he grabs his homework and shoves it in his bag.

“I’m leaving, I’ll hook ya later, King Benny.” He didn’t even wear his hook anymore, leaving it to sit besides his bed as a reminder of where he was from, but he said it anyway out of habit.

“Wait, Harry – “ 

Harry didn’t bother waiting for the King to continue, leaving him in the dust.

~~~

Harry was able to avoid the King until a month later at the end of year dance. He’d gone stag since Uma had been asked by Carlos and Gil by Jane. He wasn’t ready to fall for another person when he had the glaring red mark on his wrist.

The colourful lights floated around the room and couples danced happily to the music, twirling in the arm of their partners.

“Harry.” Harry tensed from where he’d stood by the food table, shoving a liverwurst and cracker into his mouth. He turned to the King with a quick whip around, crumbled stuck to his lips with a sharp swallow that hurt on the way down.

“Be *Cough* King Benny.” He amended awkwardly. His brows rose when the King laughed fondly, bowing to Harry and offering his hand to the pirate with a shy smile.

“This might be bold, but I’d really like to be that red tally mark…” Harry stared at the boy, looking at his hand as if it would turn into Tick Tock and bite his hand off.

“I…” Ben straightened, face falling. 

“I was too forward, wasn’t I? I just thought that maybe you, you felt the same and– “

“Shut up.” Harry grabbed his hand in a death grip. “Just know I am not letting go now, Beasty boy. Ye better be a beast in the sheets too.” His signature grin lit up his face when Ben flushed with a laugh. “Oh ho! I’ve embarrassed the poor King!” 

“Was I right at least?” Ben rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, connecting eyes with Harry’s.

“Don’t know what ye’re talkin’ about.” Harry shrugged ambiguously.

“About the red mark! Is it…Is it for me?”

“…I wouldn’t be holding yer hand in a frickin’ ballroom if ye weren’t, Benny boo.” Harry rolled his eyes, pulling the King through the crowd to dance in the centre. “Now woo me princely, I don’t bite…Unless ye want me too.”

“I regret everything.” Ben shook his head in amusement, linking their fingers.

“Yeah…Yeah, I do too.” He grinned. He regretted not taking the chance at having his first red mark in his arms earlier.


	2. First Words [HarryEvie]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Words: The first words your soulmate will say to you are on your wrist in their handwriting. Good luck finding them when it’s something generic.

“Ben! Don’t scare me like that…” Evie’s jaw almost dropped completely when he replied with the words on her arm.

“Scare you? But that’s my speciality.” Harry Hook. She’d seen him around on the Isle before she left for Auradon, exchanging lingering glances with the boy because she was beautiful, and he was handsome, and she would have loved to flirt with him, but never got the chance.  
To think she’d meet him while he’s on Uma’s side.

Carlos and Jay looked at Evie in alarm, before looking at Harry, who simply grinned charmingly and winked at her, saying his piece enough to scare the white-haired boy, sauntering off. He knew her eyes were on him.

“You just had to like the crazy one!” Carlos groaned.

~~~

Six Months Later…

Evie and Harry hadn’t stopped thinking of each other since the Return to the Isle. Evie of course had put him to the back of her mind in favour of working with Ben.

To know Harry was finally arriving to Auradon though was a thrill for her.

He slid out of the limo with his usual swagger, grinning at the core 4 and Ben.

“Hello, nasty little boys and girls. Miss me?” His eyes fell onto Evie, giving her a flirty smile and wink just to rile her up.

His face grew confused when she strutted up to him with power in her steps, grabbing his jacket lapels and pulling him down to kiss her. Harry chuckled against her lips, wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss with the cockiest smile.

“I’m gonna have ta wear King Benny’s name on my arm my entire life, it better be worth it, princess.” Evie smirked.

“You shouldn’t have come off as a psychopath my entire life then.” Evie said innocently as she flattened his lapels with a grin. “Anyway, as you guys know – “

“He’s your soulmate, we know!” The four recited off by heart with laughter.


	3. Writing [UmaCarlos]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing: Everything you write on your skin shows up on your soulmates skin in the same spot. You can communicate that way if you wish, but it fades from their skin long before it fades from yours.

_'Hi. I’m Carlos De Vil and it looks like you’re my soulmate._ ’ Carlos paused, hesitant before continuing. _‘I don’t know if you’ll see this, or if you’ll write back, but I want you to know I’m really happy you’re out there.’_ Carlos smiled softly from where he sat in his closet, fiddling with his pulled-up sleeve.

After a few minutes, nothing appeared on the eight-year-old’s arm and he sighed.

‘ _Maybe we can talk another time._ ’ He wrote, even though he knew the other was probably either ignoring him or wasn’t seeing his words.

On the other end of the bond, a girl with teal hair stared down at the fading words and felt a small burst of happiness in her chest before it was drowned out by the yell of her mother to wash the dishes. She pulled down her sleeve and got to work, but didn’t forget the name of her soulmate.

Carlos De Vil…

~~~

‘ _Jay almost got caught today. He’s a bit of a wild guy, but he seems alright. Mal likes him._ ’ Carlos wrote down on his forearm. He was used to this now, writing down what he’s done for the day to his soulmate. They shouldn’t have secrets between them after all.

They never wrote back though. Carlos had said so to Evie and she had consoled him with a ‘ _maybe they’re shy’_ , but Jay had misread the situation and said, ‘ _maybe they’re dead_.’ Yeah, not the happiest note.

_‘Mal seems to really dislike this Shrimpy person. I got a bit worried, because she was too small to be in the gang… I hope I’m not. These guys are my only protection against the other people of the Isle. My mom doesn’t care if I become a new comforter for the neighbour anyway, so they’re the best help… I hope you aren’t dead like Jay said.’_

Uma felt anger burn within her at remembrance of her humiliation, hating that Carlos had to think being small meant he was weak. She could pick up a pen, shake it till it worked and tell him she’s there, that she’s always there – but she can’t. Because then Carlos will expect her to be his soulmate. Something she doesn’t deserve or need, because she can do things herself. She doesn’t need the son of Cruella De Vil to be her co-captain when she gets her ship one day.

“He still writin’ ye? Every day, he’s barely skipped a beat – dedication right there, Uma.” Harry giggled, polish his hook with pride. A gift from Gil before he left to understudy his father.

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t need him to get what I want.” Uma pulled down her sleeve angrily, shoving Harry’s meal in front of him.

“Sure yer don’t. Ye can conquer the world at ten years old.” He grinned. “Call me when we plan ta celebrate.”

“Go loot someone, pirate.”

“Fine, fine. Do give the boy a chance, he might do ye some good, darlin’.”

“Leave.” Uma snapped, stomping back into the kitchen so Harry wouldn’t see the darkening in her cheeks.

~~~

 _‘Hi again. Today wasn’t so good. Mom’s angry with me again. Says she’ll feed me to the dogs…The closet isn’t so bad though, I sleep here after all. I don’t like the dark though.’_ The messy words disappeared from Uma’s skin. He was writing in the dark. She knew because he had told her so before. The messier, the darker it was. The darker, the shakier it got.

A full minute passed without any more writing, so Uma figured that was all he wanted to say. Five minutes passed before her arm prickled with pain, almost making her drop the tray she was carrying to the usual ungrateful slob.

Throwing the tray down at the table, she pulled her sleeve back and winced.

 _‘I’m sorry.’_ He wrote, the ink containing a thin trail of blood in the messily written apology. Uma brushed the blood away, finding a single dot of black ink underneath. No real wound, yet she had felt it – felt the pain and the coppery blood on her fingertips when she swiped it away.

_‘Are you there?! I didn’t get rid of the blood, so you must be on the other side right? Please be there.’_

She swallowed thickly, panic clamping down on here throat. She wiped away the blood on her…Somehow, she had done the same to him. Had he felt her fingers? Felt the softness of her smooth brown skin when she pushed down against the black dot?

 _‘Please…I don’t want to be the only one alone anymore._ ’

Uma pulled her sleeve down and refused to look at it again the rest of the night.

~~~

Uma didn’t dare touch her forearm for weeks after that incident. She was too scared to be revealed to him. What would he think of her? The enemy of his friend. The waitress of her mother’s restaurant, constantly smelling of fish and shrimp.

 _Shrimpy_. She scorned the name.

She missed Carlos. She did. Somehow, he was the only thing keeping her sane on this cursed island.

So, when her arm tingled midday after weeks of ignoring it, she pulled up her sleeve and read the words he had left for her.

_‘I don’t know if you’re getting this, but I’m going to Auradon. If your real, if you’re out there…Please, at least wish goodbye. Or hello if you’re on waiting for me in Auradon.’_

Uma’s breath caught, angry for a moment that she wasn’t getting a chance to leave but shoved it down in favour of grabbing her jacket and pulling it on.

Whether she deserved him or not, whether she needed him or not, she couldn’t let him leave without a goodbye.

~~~

Carlos couldn’t help looking around at the crowd around him, even as he ran from his mother’s claw to shove his bag into the limo. Auradon.

To think he had finally gotten a chance out of this endless black hole of despair he and his friends called home. Maybe his soulmate was waiting for him across the ocean. Maybe they were a beautiful prince or princess with warm eyes and soft hands and a pretty smile –

She was all of the above. A princess of the sea with eyes a deep warm brown like the tattered leather books he divulged himself into, and skin as soft and smooth as his mother’s pampered fur coats.

When her hand latched onto his arm, it was like electricity, like she was the thunder and he was the lightning of a raging storm at sea. He could see the rage of the storm in her shipwreck brown eyes.

“Goodbye, Carlos. You asked for a farewell, so here it is.” Her lips weren’t in a smile, pretty and sweet like he had imagined, but when they pressed against his freckled cheek he found he didn’t care. It didn’t matter.

He wasn’t alone, his soulmate wasn’t dead, he still had his chance to be loved – and maybe, just maybe, she was the ink to his paper white skin.

He had found her.

“ _Uma_.”

Just like that, he was hung to her every word just like she had been to his all these years.


	4. First and Last Words [UmaBen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First and Last Words: You have your soulmates first words to you on one wrist and the last words they’ll ever say to you on the other. You have no idea which is which, but they are quite ominous.

**_'" I get that you don’t deserve this.”_ ** When she first heard those words, her hand had instinctively flinched for her wrist like he had just burnt her, but she refused to let him know. Refused to fall for the boy whose parents had made their lives on the Isle worse than Hades’ underworld ever could be. The boy who even when he went from Prince to King, forgot to help her: help her people, her friends, her crew, the young orphans who coughed their lungs out in the streets, starving and wilting away.

She refused to love the boy who would one day scream at her to help _him_ make a difference.

 **“This island is a prison thanks to your father**.” When he first heard those words, his heart had leaped out of chest. For years, he had stared at his arm and asked his father why his soulmate would hate him when Ben loved him so dearly. Loved his warm hugs and crinkly eyes and roaring laughter. When he called the Core Four to Auradon, he thought just maybe that Mal would be his soulmate, but her first words hadn’t been anywhere near as hostile.

If he wasn’t tied up, he would have launched himself at her, held her and apologised for leaving her alone on the Isle. He knew now it wasn’t the right place to be raise, and he had barely scratched the surface of its depths.

Before Ben could even utter a word, tell her that he was her soulmate, Uma cut him off with heartbreaking words.

“And don’t pretend to look out for me. ‘Cause no one’s looking out for me…It’s just me.” She treated him like a prisoner still, like he was the king instead of her soulmate, and Ben doubted himself.

Maybe he wasn’t Uma’s soulmate…Maybe he had her words, but she didn’t have his. Her and Harry seemed close…Maybe he wasn’t even a bleep on her radar.

Ben swallowed down his disappointment and instead acted like he didn’t have her words. Like he usually would.

“So, this isn’t your mom’s plan?” Uma scoffed. “Isn’t that her necklace?” He gestured with a nod to the shell resting in the centre of her chest.

“My mom doesn’t care about me either. Well, not unless she needs someone for the nightshift.”

“Ouch.”

“I don’t need your pity.” She said defensively, and Ben couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“No, you certainly don’t. You’re very resourceful.” The small quirk of a smile made him breathless. “I don’t see you tied up.” Her laugh was a short and curt, but he could hear the amused sigh of air as she stood, closing in on his space. When she brought up Mal, he dodged it. “I’d rather talk about you.” He wanted to know all about her. What she liked, her thoughts, her interests, her pet peeves.

He wanted to the chance to love her.

Uma didn’t want to give Ben the chance to love her.

“Funny and a gentleman.” She hated that she meant those words. She felt like a magnet, wishing to get closer. She refused to give in.

Later, she would wish she had. When he offered for them to go back, together, for a moment she let herself dream of a chance that she would agree. Her injustice pushed through though, hand against the pole she had tied him to, close enough that she imagined kissing him.

 _Never_.

“I never thought about it like that before. That I could have hurt the people I didn’t pick.” Of course, he didn’t. He only thought of himself and his perfect Auradon life with _Mal_. She had been jealous of her for so long. That fact that she had even had her soulmate too? She wanted to murder the evil pixie, even if she didn’t want to tell Ben what they were.

“I’m so sorry.” She wished she could accept his apology. “You’re a leader, Uma. So am I.” Maybe that’s why they were destined. “Come back to Auradon with me. Be a part of the solution.”

“Me? A part of _your_ solution?” She knew he would ask again one day with different words. And she would have the same answer as she did now. “Nah. I don’t need you. I’m gonna get there on my own.”

When she called for Harry, Ben let himself fall into his doubt again.

Maybe Uma and he just weren’t destined to be.

~~~

Spelling Ben had seemed like a good idea at first. Uma was making a difference, by her own means.

Ben knew she had spelled him. It didn’t work when you were already in love.

Pretending to love Ben was hard when she _was_. Holding back from Uma was hard when his affections seemed to double and triple in size.

Realising what they could have was hard. They couldn’t help but notice things.

Ben’s hands were smooth and soft with a single bump on the side of his right middle finger. Hands of a man who wrote and wrote and wrote, pen in hand always. A King with constant paperwork.

Uma’s hands were gentle in his, palms and fingers calloused and almost constantly red from working labour in her mother’s shop and on her ship. An average hardworking girl on the Isle.

Ben’s smell could only be described as what Uma had always wished of a home. Lavender detergent, warm and sweet like cookies straight out of the ovens, musty like the scent of dog fur under your nails. He smelt like her most secret of secret dreams.

Uma smelt like the adventure Ben had always dreamed of. Of salty seas and sunny warmth, of leathery book covers and wax being scrubbed into a ship’s deck. Her smell reminded him of the worlds between pages he had fallen into as a child sitting on his mother’s lap.

Ben spoke too fast when he got excited. Uma’s eyes crinkled around the edges when she smiled. Ben’s eyes were like sweet, sticky honey. Uma’s were like pools of melted chocolate. He loved blue birds. She loved sea ponies. He preferred heights of the sky. She preferred the deep sea.

Uma wishes she had never found out any of this before she had slipped into the beautiful turquoise dress.

Ben wishes he could have learned more before he walked down the stairs to Mal.

“Mal, I wish I had more time to explain.” Ben felt guilty. He did, even if he was sure that Mal wasn’t as happy with him as she once was. The guilt diminished though when he saw Uma come down the stairs, spotlight illuminating her.

Maybe it was the love spell that made him leave Mal’s side and go to Uma, taking her hand in his. His eyes were only on her as he bent down and pressed a kiss to the golden ring he had slipped onto her finger. Uma thought it fit perfect on her, and it made her stomach twist in disgust at her own happiness. The only thing that set it to rest was the betrayal on Mal’s face.

Now she knew what it felt like.

“It was _love_!” It sounded fake and over exaggarted, but Uma knew it was true. She was falling for Ben. She was in love with her soulmate, but she knew she would never let herself admit it to him or anyone else. “I just…I realised how _alike_ me and Ben are.”

When Ben called her beautiful, it left her giddy like she really _was_ a princess. When she thanked Mal, she meant it, and it made her feel like she was. _A_ _villain_.

Dancing with Ben was…It was like a dream. She had danced on the Isle, all sharp and jagged movements and swinging limbs, but this was different. She felt as if she was swimming, flowing and graceful. Ben made her feel like she was underwater, like she was home.

“No! Ben has to be spelled!” The music was cut, and Uma’s blood went cold as the girl in blue’s words. Despite the dance having stopped, Ben didn’t let her go. “We all know Mal and Ben are soulmates! Uma must have spelled him.”

“Jane, stop it.” Mal insisted to the girl, pulling her arm down along with its accusing pointer finger.

“Why aren’t you doing anything, Mal? He’s your – “

“He’s not my soulmate!” Mal burst, voice breaking into a sob. Uma almost felt sorry for her. “He’s not my soulmate. I don’t have one, Jane. Ben knows this.” Mal wiped under her eyes, sniffling. “Yes…I do love Ben, but he was never mine. I knew that. So, please, Jane, stop.” Mal said in defeat.

“Mal…” Ben’s heart sunk, guilt tearing through him. He thought he could be happy with Mal, he thought he could make _her_ happy, but he couldn’t. They both knew this. “I’m so sorry.”

“Ben, look at me.” Uma demanded, fearing her the love spell was fading. “Tell them your present for me.” She didn’t know how long her spell would last. She needed to act quick.

Ben looked at Uma for a long while but knew he couldn’t bring down the barrier. He could bring kids to Auradon, but he could never set free the other monsters on that island.

“Ben!” Uma insisted in panic, heart pounding.

“I can’t, Uma. Taking it out isn’t just freedom for your friends. It’s _everyone_ on that island.” Uma’s lips opened and closed, lump growing in her throat as she tried to clear her thoughts. She had to get them free. They were all relying on _her_. Ben bent down and pressed a kiss, not to hand, but to her cheek. He was warm and safe, and Uma lunged away from him to grab the wand from Fairy Godmother’s hands.

“Give it to me!” She snapped desperately, missing the woman as an Auradon Guard pulled her by her arm, leaving her sprawled out on the deck. She could feel her shame, her humiliation, warming her face as people stared at her, cowering away.

This would be her life in Auradon. Feared, outcasted. To think she thought something could ever be her and Ben. Ben was Auradon, pure and sweet, and Uma was the Isle, dirty and evil.

It was like the Shrimpy incident all over again.

“Uma!” It was _Mal_ of all people to come to her aid.

“Don’t touch me!” Uma shoved Mal from her, the pixie landing on her rear with shock. She had people to help her up. Uma only had Ben who tried to pull her onto her feet, but she shoved him away.

“Guards, seize her!” If she couldn’t get Fairy Godmother to take down the barrier, she’d take down the Fairy and take her wand. Uma raced to the railing to freedom.

“Stop!” Mal warded off the guards with outstretched arms, Ben the only one in front of her pitiful shield. “Uma, I know you, you are so much more than just a villain. And you have to believe me, because I’ve been there. Do not let your pride get in the way of something that you _really_ want.”

Why did Mal care now? After years of ‘ _Shrimpy this, Shrimpy that’_ why did she care _now_?

Uma let her eyes drift to Ben who had his hand stretched out to her.

“Uma, please.” _Take my hand, I promise I won’t let go._

Uma almost reached back out, almost gave in, but her mother’s power _, her power_ , rang strong in her. She refused to give in to the people who had helped ruin her life, who only gave her a chance when it was convenient to them.

She fought like who she was, dirty but graceful. When Ben came between her and Mal, what was supposed to be their final battle, Uma listened to him. His pleas.

“Mal, Uma, stop! Back down!” Uma laughed at his expense.

“What’re you gonna do, Ben? Splash me?” _Please stop me._

“That’s enough. This has got to stop, this isn’t the answer! The fighting has got to stop. Nobody wins this way.” This is how she was raised to win. To fight, to knock down the bigger guy.

“We have to listen and respect each other. It won’t be easy, but let’s be brave enough to try.” Ben has had a way with words ever since she met him. Evil, she wanted to fall into those words. “Uma, I know you want what is best for the Isle.” He addressed her this time, hand outstretched as he said those dreaded words on her other wrist.

_“Help me make a difference!”_

This was their goodbye. Uma couldn’t deny fate. Their story – though short and sweet and everything Uma had craved for so long – was over. Uma just had to say her farewell.

Ben watched as she brought up one of her beautiful teal tentacles and stretched it out towards him. His brows furrowed in confusion, breath laboured from trying to keep afloat as he watched her drop the golden ring – his ring – into his palm.

“Uma…” He breathed, but she didn’t catch it.

“ _Goodbye, Ben.”_ Uma said, pushing through the lump in her throat and the tears gathering in her eyes. They joined with the salty sea as she sunk below the surface and swam far away.

She was giving up her future, her chance at happiness, but she couldn’t love Ben the way he needed. The way _Mal_ could. Her heart would always be a weeping organ filled with revenge and hatred and justice.

Ben had squeezed himself into it, even if it was for a short while.

Now her heart would weep with sorrow and drown in the never-ending ocean, because she swore to herself that she would never see Ben again just as fate had planned it.


	5. Red String of Fate [UmaGilHarry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red String of Fate: The ring finger of soulmates are connected by a red string. Some people can see them and some can’t. If one soulmate starts to die, the threads will slowly turn black and fade away.

Uma was four when she questioned what the red string of her ring finger meant.

“Ma, what’s this?” Uma had asked, chubby hand raised up for her mouth to see. Ursula had scoffed at her daughter.

“What nonsense are you asking? That’s your hand, Ums.” She loved the nickname as a child, but once she turned five, her mother never uttered it again.

“The string.” She shook her hand, bouncing the string around like it was obvious.

“Oh my, you really are my child, aren’t you?” Ursula grinned. “That’s your string, Uma. It’s supposed to lead you to your soulmate.”

“Soulmate?”

“The love of your life. Blah, there’s no need to keep it such a silly thing. Here, my sticky little octopus.” Her mum passed her a pair of rusty scissors. “Cut it dear. I cut mine off long ago. It’s rare, being able to see your string. So, don’t expect some prince charming to follow after it, dear.” Her mother waved the idea off in disgust. “Snip snip.” She urged Uma.

Uma, even at four, knew she shouldn’t. The idea felt wrong. So, hoping her mother wouldn’t notice, Uma pretended to cut the string only she could see.

As she got older, she reconsidered her action. No prince charming was coming for her in her dirty apron in her mother’s run-down shop. She was no Cinderella.

On her eighth birthday, Uma held the rusty scissors up to the string, looking up at the clouded moon above her. As she brought the sharp edges together, she felt a tug.

She put down the scissors, hope filling her chest, and never picked them up again.

The next day, she met a boy, Harry Hook, who could see his string too.

Unfortunately, their strings didn’t connect at all.

~~~

Since the day Harry could remember, he had held a hook in hand like his father. And for as long as he could remember, he’d always had a red string tied on his ring finger under the hook.

When he first brought it up to his father at six, his father had asked where it was. Harry had held it between his fingers in a line, waiting as if the thread would suddenly become visible to his father.

Just before his father could cut it down with his hook, it had slipped from Harry’s little fingers. When his father asked if it was severed, he had lied. He had never lied before to his father, having always respected the man. Idolised his hook and captains hat, his red coat that was so similar to his string.

Harry zipped his lips after that day about the pretty string that he could follow for hours and hours and end up no-where.

When Harry was nine, walking the streets alone after being locked out of the house, he felt the tug. It was small, but enough to draw his attention. He thought, this is it. I’m finally going to take to the treasure.

He never asked what was on the other end, only that his father didn’t like it. Maybe he didn’t want Harry taking the treasure before he could find it. Harry spent till the early morning searching for end. Once dawn broke, and his search had become fruitless, he slipped into the fish and chip shop in hopes of some food.

That’s when he met her. She sat on a stool on the dawn of a Sunday, looking tired as she twirled her string around her finger.

“Ye have one too!” He pointed at her in accusation, but his giant grin showed that he was happy about it.

She had introduced herself as Uma, her stance strong despite her small and skinny frame. He found out that it wasn’t treasure he was looking for, it was a falsehood called a ‘ _soulmate’_.

If he had one, why couldn’t he find them?

He and Uma talked all through the day, her only day off from her chores, and Harry thought that if anyone was his soulmate, it could be her. She was smart, cunning, pretty. She would be an amazing pirate.

But she wasn’t his and he wasn’t hers. They had two strings between them, not one.

Alas, that didn’t stop him from falling in love with her and disguising it as loyalty.

~~~

Harry met Gil at Serpent Prep. He was bigger than all the other boys, strong and loud too. He wasn’t popular though. He was too…what was the word? _Nice_. He _could_ be bad, but his cheery smile and helpful nature put him at the end of food chain.

He never would have bothered with Gil if not for the fact that someone had stuffed the kid in _his_ locker.

“Get out.” Harry snapped, eyes travelling down the boy to intimidate him only to pause on his red string. Almost everyone had a red string, Harry could see them all, just like Uma.

“Thanks.” Gil squeezed out of the locker, almost falling onto the damp floor but catching himself. Harry followed Gil’s string till it was out of sight. Not his soulmate. “Why’re you staring at it? Wait, can you see it too?!” Gil beamed, waving the string in front of him. “You see it, right?”

“So what if I do?” Harry rolled his black lined eyes, slamming his locker closed. Gil didn’t even flinch.

“I’m glad you can see it too…I was afraid I could only see it because I was used to it.” It was then that Harry noticed the nick in Gil’s string.

“What happened to yers?” Had he tried to remove it?

“My brothers tried to cut it when I was eight. I don’t dare touch it. I’m afraid it’ll break and lose my soulmate.”

“Do ya know who yers is?” Harry questioned eagerly.

“No clue. I’ve tried following it, but nothing.” Gil said, looking genuinely upset. Harry awkwardly patted his shoulder. He was no good at comforting, but he felt the need to with the boy.

“Well, good luck with that.” Harry went to leave but Gil stopped him.

“Wait! You’re the only other person I know who can see it. Can…Can we at least be friends? Common interest, y’know?”

Harry’s brows rose in surprise. Looking him over, he noticed his brawn _would_ be useful.

“I’ll have to ask Uma.” Harry shrugged.

“Uma? That’s a nice name.” Gil smiled as Harry scowled. The boy better not be getting any ideas. Uma was his. Though, Harry wouldn’t object to a bit of playful Isle flirting with the pretty boy.

“I’ll see you around, sun-shiny boy.” Harry waved his fingers with a wink, leaving the son of Gaston to his own business.

~~~

“He can see the strings too?” Uma asked once more for confirmation, still surprised. She thought it had just been her and Harry.

“Yep. That’s why I invited him to the docks.”

“Oh, so that’s why I’m freezing my ass off.” Uma scowled at the pirate, arms crossed over her chest.

“We can always cuddle.” Harry winked with a flirtatious smile.

“Make another time.”

“Is that you, Harry?” Uma straightened up, Harry leaning more casually against Uma with an arm around her.

“Ye made it, Gilly.” Harry chuckled

“I had to sneak around dad, but I couldn’t miss – “

Uma rose a brow when Gil went silent in front of them, eyes glued to the ground. Harry looked down and his breath audibly lodged in his throat.  Uma tilted her head down in confusion, feeling just as breathless as Harry.

In the middle of their triangle-like stance, was all three of their strings, tied in a neat knot between them.

“I thought…”

“We only got one.” Uma finished for Harry, looking up at the two, eyes flickering between the two boys as they did the same to her and each other.

“This entire time, we couldn’t find each other because there wasn’t an end ta the string, there was a bloody knot!” Harry cried out in dismay, turning away from the group as he held his head in his hands. “As a pirate, I feel ashamed of my searchin’ skills.”

“Does this mean…” Uma turned to Gil, who was still looking down at the strings. “That we’re all each other’s soulmates?” The boy’s lips quirked into a smile that soon became a grin. “This is awesome! I get two people I’m _fated_ to be with!” Uma put her hands up in surprise when Gil enveloped her in a hug, pulling Harry into it despite his sulking.

“Wait – so I’ve been keepin’ my feelings for Uma a secret all this time only ta be ‘er _soulmate_?”

“Wait, you have feelings for me?” Uma blinked rapidly, stunned.

“I guess I wasn’t as obvious as I worried about.” Harry grinned, picking Uma up and spinning her in a hug. “If ye’ll ‘ave me, Captain, I’d love ta be yer soulmate. Yers too, Gilly, I guess.” Harry winked at the son of Gaston who was still grinning.

“I…I’m still trying to process all this nonsense but…You can definitely be my First mate, Harry. Gil’s second.” Gil rose a brow, confused to what she meant, but Harry’s smile was blinding.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Gil’s eyes widened when Harry gave Uma a searing kiss. She smacked his shoulder until he let up.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough, you scallywag.” Uma flattened her outfit, thanking her dark skin that they couldn’t see her blush.

“You, ye priceless little guppy.” Harry pointed at Gil, making his way up to him and cupping his face. “Yer a bloody blessin’.” Harry planted a sloppy and bold kiss on the boy’s lips, pulling away after a few seconds.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I like that.” Gil nodded as he spoke, much like a bobblehead and Uma laughed.

“Guess it’s my turn then since you started the chain, Hook.” She smirked, and Harry pouted lightly.

“Ye know, I think I prefer when I’m the only one doin’ the kissin’.” He grumbled but didn’t try and stop Uma as she stood in front of Gil and took him by his collar, pulling him down to slot her lips against his.

Harry didn’t whine anymore, watching the two with a spark of interest until the rather innocent kiss broke apart after a few moments.

“Still complaining, Harry?” Uma teased.

“Not at all, darlin’.”

Harry thanks whatever god had made their strings and wished them a bloody merry godly life.


	6. Requested [HarryCarlos]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Lady_Luly – What your soulmate thinks of you appears written on their calligraphy on your wrist.

Carlos got his first words when he was eight. His once pale wrist became marred with red, bulky lettering that spelled out two simple words.

**TINY WIMP**

When his mother saw it, she had cackled cruelly.

“Whoever it is, they sure are right. You’re such a wimpy pup, Carlos.” She had pinched his cheeks until they were painfully hot and red. Then, without a second thought to his bruises and scrapes from his beating outside Serpent Prep given by Jonas Scar, she shooed him off to fluff her furs and scrub away the dirt from Hell Hall’s damp floors.

Carlos, still looking down at the glaringly obvious insult, had the sinking feeling that his soulmate would never like him if he didn’t start growing…

~~~

Harry had always cared for his reputation, ever since he was a wee thing. Being the son of Hook wasn’t easy with his father’s mad ravings and legacy to live up to until he could crush it under his stolen boots and rise above it.

Being the worst he could be was his goal. Thankfully, he was great at it. With his father’s spare hook and signature red look, Harry knew he’d be the worst villain Auradon would ever face.

One day. For now, Bore-adon could wait. Instead, he spent his days in Serpent Prep, tripping up teachers and scaring the younger children with his polished hook.

His first words didn’t colour his wrist until he was ten. He had been cheering on Jonas’ beat down of Cruella’s wimpy son along with others when he saw neat, inky black curled letters shimmer onto his unblemished wrist.

**_Cruel bystander_ **

Harry couldn’t help himself as his scanned the crowd of VK’s, confused to who would even care that he was letting the boy get beat down. It’s not like anyone liked De Vil. He was a wimp and unbelievably small in stature.

Unable to find anyone who could be thinking that way in the crowd, he let it go. If they were at Serpent Prep, then he’d be able to change their opinion with his suave villainy in future.

He’d find them in time.

~~~

Carlos’ words didn’t change for a full year. Stuck on his wrist like a label for the other VK’s to call him when they passed him in the hallway of Dragon Hall. At least he had his fantastic grades and Weird Science to look forward to every Monday to Friday. School was away from Hell Hall, and he’d rather be bullied there by other kids than pushed around by his mother.

After a year of ‘tiny wimp’ stuck on his arm, it finally changed.

Carlos noticed it while he was in the markets, trying his best to boss Harry and Jace around in a way that would make his mother proud. Harry’s big feet as tripped Carlos up in the middle of the market, where everyone could see, and Carlos did something he’d never thought do.

He steadied himself and shoved Harry into a stall with bottles of bugs and leeches inside. They tumbled and broke around Harry, bugs infesting the market streets as Jace hurried to help Harry up and smack leeches off his chubby cheeks.

Carlos could hear screams around him and he felt guilt flood him. His mother would cackle and probably find a way to control the bugs and make them into her own little army. Carlos, though, didn’t.

He jumped onto a display table, watching the chaos and frenzy around him. He could hear laughter in the crowd, loud and entertained.

Carlos’ eyes drifted to it, only to find Harry Hook standing on top of his father’s stall table across the dirt street just like he was. Carlos knew the boy was unhinged, but geez.

Later that day as Carlos walked home with Harry and Jace, promising to himself that he’d never let himself become the bully, he noticed the change of the writing on his wrist.

**IDIOTICLY FUNNY BUG BOY**

Somehow, it seemed like a step up from the insult he’d been plagued with. His lips tilted upwards until he was grinning, a flush of happiness and embarrassment on his face.

They thought he was _funny_.

Back in the markets, picking up his father’s broken clocks after the bug infestation, Harry saw that his own words had changed. Oh Evil, his soulmate was only going to make his reputation as a villain _better_.

**_Unhinged laughing maniac_ **

He wondered if his soulmate dug his laugh enough to label him with it.

~~~

Harry’s reputation only grew more and more as time passed. His soulmates opinion definitely helped. After joining forces with Uma and Gil, his image only became more ruthless. His father, though he didn’t show it, was proud of Harry. At least, Harry hoped he was.

So, when his words suddenly changed from ‘unhinged laughing maniac’ suddenly on the night of his thirteen birthday, he wasn’t happy.

In its place was instead words he scorned.

**_Loyal and selfless friend_ **

Not loyal pirate, not loyal villain, not loyal partner in crime, no loyal and _selfless_ _friend_.

Way to tarnish his reputation. From that day forth, Harry kept his wrist bandaged and hidden from another he dared glance. He wasn’t going to lose his status because his soulmate thought he was anything good.

~~~

The news of Harry Hooks birthday wasn’t anything big, but even Carlos knew about it. Thirteen – finally a teenager. James Hook had demanded a big party in honour of the boy becoming the age of a ‘proper pirate’ though.

Almost everyone had been invited to the Jolly Roger for the celebration. Carlos remembers Harriet’s party when she turned thirteen. He’d only been about seven, but he knew it had been just as big. Carlos didn’t get why it was such a big thing, becoming a teenager, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t check it out.

He was a curious boy.

Only, he never arrived at the party because Harry wasn’t on the Jolly Roger. No, he was a few streets away, rummaging around in an alley with Gil and a sniffling Uma.

“It has to be somewhere! My ma will kill me if I don’t find it.” Uma fretted, rubbing her eyes angrily as she kicked aside a piece of rotten fruit.

“We’ll find it, Uma, stop frettin’.” Harry assured, on his hands and knees as he pulled at the frames of a gutter. “Oi, Gilly, help me with this.” Gil, already quite strong at the age of twelve, crouched down and helped Harry pull the bars off. Carlos had to pinch his nose from where he stood, the smell of sewage revolting.

“Can you see it?” Gil asked.

“Aye! I found it!” Harry, without a second of hesitation, rolling up his sleeve and reached into the disgusting grey-green water. “Almost got it…” Harry murmured, crinkling his nose as he pulled out the missing item from the gutter.

It was a pearl necklace, covered in gunk but still in one piece.

“You found it!” Uma’s face split into a grin, almost grabbing it from him, but refrained at its dirtiness.

“I’ll bring it back ta ye after I wash it.” Harry chuckled.

“But what about your party?” Gil reminded the boy.

“It don’t matter. I’d prefer ta skip my birthday than Uma getta beatin’ for losin’ her mother’s pearls.” Harry waved it off with his hooked hand, Uma giving him a grateful smile.

“Thanks, Harry.”

“Oh, don’t give me ‘at! People will start thinkin’ we’re gettin’ soft.”

Carlos noticed they were leaving the alley and took off in a sprint, as not to get caught.

Late in the evening, Carlos’ would think back to the strange act of kindness the son of Hook had shown and thought of him in a new way.

As a loyal and selfless friend. A week later, Carlos noticed his words had changed also.

**SAP**

He could live with that.

~~~

Harry was sixteen when he realised his soulmate had a little _crush_ on him.

**_Scary but handsome pirate. He has a nice smile and pretty eyes._ **

~~~

Sneaking into Hell Hall’s party was the most fun he had all week. It had been a slow week of scheming, with Uma and Gil buys, her with the shop and him with his father.

So, a party hosted by the famous shy nerd, Carlos De Vil? He was in. Even if it wasn’t good, at least he’d be able to watch the train wreck that inevitably came.

Crawling in through a window, he could feel the music pounding through his body. It was amazing; parties always were. Slipping through the crowd, he spotted his sister dancing with the Tremaine boy and scoffed at her crazed smile. Though, to be fair, he probably had the same one as he made his way to the food table. Parties were the best if you were hungry. Gorge yourself on the snacks and you won’t need another meal till the eve of the next day.

As he snacked on stale chips, he found himself scanning the crowd. The question popped into his head almost instinctively.

Was his soulmate at the party? Just about everyone but Uma and Gil were there, so it was possible.

“Didn’t think you’d show up, Hook.” Harry grinned, knowing the voice before he had glanced at the face.

“Well, if it isn’t the genie boy.” Harry leaned against the table with his hand, taking in the cool and composed Jay. “Where’s yer plum pixie? Aw, got ditched?” He and Jay had always been like this. He couldn’t remember why the boy hated him, but it was more entertaining to play along than to make amends.

“It’s not like I’m her lackey, Hook.” Jay snapped.

“I never said ye were.” Harry winked, skewing a chip with his hook and eating it.

“Whatever.” Jay growled, turning to join the dancing crowd. “Just make sure you’re gone before dawn. Mal won’t be happy if you stick around.” Jay smirked smugly as he disappeared. Harry didn’t like being reminded of the fact that when Mal wasn’t happy she liked playing stones. He had spent days repairing the holes in the Jolly Roger after he stole her pen. Never again.

With his anger being awoken, he had stormed off into the kitchen to knock about some cups of spicy juice and sulk in his own corner. Thankful, there was few people in the kitchen, and they left the room rather quickly when they noticed his eerie light blue eyes alight with rage.

Alone in the kitchen, Harry heaved himself onto the bench, chugging down a cup of spicy juice before crushing it in his hand. Damn Mal and Jay. Damn them both to heaven. Harry knocked a cup off the bench with his hook, hoisting one leg up and resting in in the sink of the small kitchen.

“What the hell? I was gone five minutes…” Harry levelled his glare onto the host of the party, Carlos De Vil (He refused to acknowledge that it was originally Mal’s idea). He looked more nervous than usual, picking up the cup he had throw along with other that littered the kitchen bench and table. He tossed them into the sink, not noticing his boot in his frantic cleaning.

“Watch it, pup!” Harry snarled, pulling his foot out of the sink with a scowl.

“Sorry!” Carlos jumped back in fright before groaning and pressing his forehead onto the rim of the sink. “This whole party sucks.”

“I don’t know, it’s pretty good. Everyone’s havin’ a _dreadful_ time.” He gestured to the other room where music was playing, vibrating through the walls of Hell Hall.

“Trust me, I’d much prefer curling up with a book in my tree –” He cut himself off. “I just want everyone to go home, clean up the mess before my mom gets home and sleep away the week.”

“Well, why don’t ya? Just tell ‘em ta head on their merry way, if ye dare ta anger the _all-powerful Mal_.” Harry scoffed.

“I don’t dare.” Carlos paused, realising that he was having a casual conversation with Harry Hook of all people. “Why are you here anyway?”

“Boredom. The only reason I do anythin’.” Harry grinned, connecting his blue eyes with Carlos’ browns. He knew his eyes were eerie, too light, too blue. That’s why he lined them with black, to make his enemies acknowledge them, to make them fear his gaze.

Carlos didn’t seem to fear his gaze though. He actually smiled.

“ _Vengeance, boredom and motivation will always be the perfect mix to create villainy.”_ He quoted. “Our principal in Dragon Hall told us that our first year. You’re one step closer to becoming like every other villain.” Carlos hummed.

“Oh, I won’t be like every other villain, De Vil.” Harry smirked, and Carlos smiling lightly with a tinge of disappointment.

“I don’t doubt it, but neither will I.” Harry didn’t even bother to decipher his words, watching as the white-haired boy left the kitchen.

The same boy found new words on his wrists just like Harry’s.

**JUMPY BUT AT LEAST HE HAS A CUTE FACE**

Carlos grinned to himself at he read over the words once, twice and a hundred more times.

~~~

Harry watched as Uma broke a plate in her anger. The Core Four had felt the Isle for the sunshine land called Auradon. If he thought a broken plate was bad, the gang turning good was worse. Uma knocked out at least three teeth out of a scavenger’s mouth when she heard.

Meanwhile, Harry ignored the new words on his wrist. Carlos stared at his with bile in the back of his throat.

**_Deserving of a chance_ **

**TRAITOR**

~~~

When Mal rode back to the Isle, Carlos had his arms around her waist the entire time. He loved Auradon. He saw a future in it. But his heart still longed for his soulmate, still longed to see Harry Hook of all people. Carlos wasn’t sure who his soulmate was, but somewhere deep in his heart, he hoped it was Harry. Either way, he knew they were of the Isle. The ‘TRAITOR’ marking his arm told him enough.

Walking along the streets of the Isle still filled his chest with fear but holding Mal’s hand helped calm him. He missed Evie and Jay and Ben and Dude, but he had to find his soulmate. Mal knew he wasn’t staying with her forever. She had accepted it.

“Ben’s your soulmate, Mal. I don’t know how you can leave him.”

“Because he doesn’t know yet. It makes it easier.” Mal had said, but she looked on the verge of crying at the idea of leaving Ben behind.

Carlos wondered if he’d be able to leave the Isle if his soulmate didn’t want to…

~~~

When Carlos sees Harry again, he’s just kidnapped one of his best friends, but he still can’t help but stare. Not in shock, but in awe. Harry looked good, stronger and tougher than ever. Had Carlos really been gone so long? A few months go by and the boy he liked had somehow changed into a man. A _villainous_ man.

Once Harry left, Carlos checked his forearm and saw the word ‘TRAITOR’ disappearing, only to be replaced.

**IF HE WEREN’T THE ENEMY, I’D RAVISH HIM**

Carlos flushed, hope blooming in his chest. His feet carried him off after Harry before he could think about it. Evie and Jay’s call couldn’t deter him from catching up to the pirate.

He had to tell him.

~~~

**_He’s my soulmate._ **

Harry paused as he watched the words appear on his wrist, looking around him with his heart in his throat. They knew? Who was it?

Harry’s eyes darted around wildly, uncaring that people were shoving him to get past. A grin crawled up his face.

“Come out, come out wherever you are!” He called, a giggle bubbling up past his lips. He may as well make himself obvious. He squinted at the form in the distance that was dodging through people. Was that them?

“Harry!” His heart began to pound as the figure looked up at him. Brown eyes, freckled face, cupid bow lips and white hair.

Carlos De Vil.

The boy skidded to a stop in front of him.

“What are you thinking right?!” Carlos demanded, panting and gripping his arms. “Because I’m thinking that I’ve finally found you.” Harry blinked before lifting up his sleeve, eyes widening when he saw those exact words on his wrist.

“I’m thinking…” He grinned before continuing. “That you’re hot when you’re demanding.”

The youngers cheeks heated as he pulled up his sleeve to reveal different words.

**I THINK I’M IN LOVE WITH THE ENEMY**

“I lied.” Harry whispered, steadying himself when Carlos flung himself at him.

“You’re such an asshole.” Carlos laughed even as he said it.

“I know.”


	7. Colours [GilHarry]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colours: The world is in black and white until you meet your soulmate. Afterwards, the world is in colour until your soulmate dies.

Harry remembered the day he first saw colour like it was yesterday.

It had been his eighth birthday, doodling on the corner of his fathers sail. It was a rickety boat, one he had given up on caring for long ago unlike his sweet Jolly Roger. Despite it being his birthday, no one celebrated it besides himself and Uma. His father was usually too off his rocker to remember and CJ was only a wee thing, barely a few years old. Harriet was too busy with her teenage friends to care.

“Harry!” Harry plugged the cap back on the dying marker and looked over at Uma. Behind her was a boy, taller than her like most people, with curly hair. Harry smiled slightly as he stepped down from the sails beam and swaggered over as per usual.

“Hello, Um – “

Harry’s eyes widened when the first splash of blue braids entered his vision. Then there was the bronze of her skin, the red of jacket sleeve. The boat beneath his feet, a rotting brown under his black boots.

“Woah.” Uma’s partner said from behind her, blinking at him. “Are you seeing it too?” His hair was like golden silk bunched together, a burnt orange bandana around his head. His eyes were the deepest brown he’d ever seen.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Wait, what are you guys seeing?” Uma asked, suddenly curious.

“Uh… _Colour_.” It was the only answer the boy seemed to be able to give. “I’m Gil. Son of Gaston.”

“Harry Hook. Son of Hook.”

After that day, they became good friends. They spent all their spare time on the Isle together with Uma. The trio was inseparable, even when Uma got jealous at them being able to see colour and her not being able to.

Harry fell in love with the various colours of the world, even in his small world of the Isle. The reds, the greens, the blues, the yellows, the oranges, the browns. The bright and the dreary, he loved it all.

He spent many nights looking up at the dark sky, the closest to being without colour he could get after meeting Gil.

Harry didn’t ask Gil to be his lover until they were fifteen. For years, they were friends and partners, two of the Sea Three. Something about taking that next step to being more was…It was like completing a rubrics cube. Fulfilling, satisfying, a loose piece of the puzzle filling its spot.

It made Harry _happy_. Yet nervous. Like learning to swim. Which he never did.

Maybe that’s why he was sinking so quickly. Maybe that was why the blue of the deep water was slowly greying, the silver of the hook dull and the red of his jacket bleeding away.

_“Harry!”_

Echoing…Echoing…

Harry closed his eyes, letting his body sink to the sea floor below him. Behind the black of his lids, he remembered the golden strands wrapping around his fingers, deep brown eyes like a waxed deck, the tanned skin and strong chin he loved to tap with the curve of his hook. The burnt orange of a bandana, the bronze of the skull ring, the pink of calloused hands and smile-stretched cheeks.

Colour…Oh how he loved the colours of Gil.

~~~

“Harry!” Gil didn’t care for the fight. For the gleam of silver swords or the slashing of the purple rags Mal wore. He wanted the red sleeves, the pale blue eyes, the pink lips and polish silver hook. He wanted Harry.

Like a vacuum along his vision, the colour of his surroundings, the water Harry had disappeared into, was being striped away, a bit at a time. A sob swelled in his throat, choking him harshly as tears formed in his eyes.

Everything was disappearing before him, his world becoming dull and grey once more.

 _“HARRY!”_ Gil gave a wallowing cry, the world black and white as tears fell. He could barely see the world, only the absences of colour, the absences of _Harry_.

“Gil!” The pound of her boots against wood shook through him. “What’s wrong? Where’s Harry? Gil? Answer me! They got away, _now where is he_?!” It was like she was trying to get him to lie, so tell her that Harry was just hiding.

Gil hiccupped a sob, covering his face.

“No…No, he can’t…” Uma fell besides Gil, knees hitting it harshly, but she didn’t utter a sound. Instead, she sank into his side, arms wrapping around his middle. Gil blinked his tears out, heart aching as he looked down at her.

The absences of her blue only made him cry harder.

END


	8. The Name Of The Game (Alternative) [BenCarlos]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Name of the Game (Alternate): You have one name on your wrist and it’s your soulmate. Isn’t that name pretty common? Why aren’t last named included?

When Carlos was young, he’d asked his mother if she knew anyone by the name of Ben. She had laughed and said no one on the Isle would have such a generic name, or evil forbids, the name of the little brat the King and Queen of Auradon had.

As years went by, Carlos realised she was right. No one on the Isle had such a simple name like _Ben_. It was all Jr’s and nicknames and quick on the tongue pronunciation. Carlos gave up looking once he turned thirteen. He didn’t need a soulmate – maybe he didn’t even have one.

He shoved it to the back of his mind and forgot all about it, focusing on just surviving; Getting by his mother, doing his chores, avoiding bullies and doing his work.

The idea of soulmates had practically vanished from his mind all together, tucked away under his sleeves, when he met Mal, Evie and Jay. Mal and Evie were soulmates, but their closeness just became habit to him. Jay was waiting around for a girl named _Lonnie_ , so they were in the same boat.

A soulmate seemed so trivial when he had friends, _family_ , is the three VKs. It was all he needed on the Isle to survive, plus his wits. Who needed a soulmate when you had friendship?

~~~

When Ben was born, his parents had been shocked to find his wrist bare. It wasn’t until he was two that they found a name in red cursive.

 _Carlos_.

They had been shocked to find the name of the son of Cruella on his wrist. They had data on all of the Isle citizens and for Ben to have him of all people, it was unthinkable. So they never told Ben who it was, let the boy grow up questioning.

Ben had stared at it for many nights, trying to imagine what his soulmate would look like. The name sounded exotic, possibly from Agrabah. He had imagined tanned skin and brown eyes and dark hair, a boyish smile.

What he got instead was pale skin and freckles, with curly white and black hair and the deepest brown eyes he had ever seen. His lips were pouty and cautious, but perfect. Ben had been giddy just meeting him, shaking his head, wiping chocolate off his cheek.

He couldn’t even spit out that they _were_ soulmates he was so nervous.

~~~

Carlos cradled Dude in his arms, his anxiety ebbing away the more he petted the mutt. Why had his mother made him so afraid of dogs? Dude was so docile.

“Well, you’re not so scary now, are you?” Carlos said softly, smiling softly as he looked up at Ben. Ben smiled slightly and patted his shoulder.

“Good boy.” Carlos furrowed his brows. “Uh, I meant the dog, sorry, I’m not trying to sound weird, I just – I guess I’m just nervous hanging out with my soulmate.”

“You have a soulmate?” Carlos blinked in surprise. He should have expected, Ben was fairly handsome and a _prince_. Ben’s face fell.

“Uh, y-yeah, _you_.” Ben flexed his jaw. “Don’t you have my name?” He asked weakly.

Carlos blinked once. Then twice.

“Oh evil! I’m so sorry, I completely forgot, I – I just thought you didn’t exist so I –” Carlos placed Dude down and pulled up his sleeve, showing Ben’s name in blue on his wrist. “I didn’t even…Wow, are you sure you want me as a soulmate? I mean, you’re a king-to-be and…I’m just a kid from the Isle.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Ben smiled. “I’ve been sure since I met you, Carlos, you don’t have to worry.”

“Good, good…Please don’t call me good boy though, that _was_ weird.” Carlos grinned.

“Yeah, yeah, noted, I don’t know why I said that.” Ben tilted her head down, one hand on his hip and the other rubbing the back of his neck as he laughed sheepishly. Carlos chuckled.

“It’s okay…” Carlos playfully punched his shoulder. “ _Soulmate_.”

“Yeah,” Ben grinned, raising his head up. “ _Soulmate_.”


	9. Colours 2.0 [HarryJay]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colours (Alternate): You can only see colour when your soulmate is with you and you’re touching. This gives a whole new meaning to them bringing colour to your world.

Jay had always believed in soulmates. Harry didn’t. Not until they met.

It had been a regular day for Jay. He was thieving and lying and cheating. It just so happened that Harry had been on the receiving end. Harry’s father, Hook, had ordered him to watch his stall for the day. Saying he would need extra security with the new treasures he had picked up from the garbage pile.

Unsurprisingly, Jay had been the one to slip right by Harry.

“Hey! You, get yer arse back here!” Jay had sprinted the moment Harry noticed, knowing the area like the back of his hand. What he hadn’t expected was how fast Harry was. “Got ya!”

The moment Harry’s hand bunched in the collar of his vest, knuckles brushing his nape, the world burst into colour with an inaudible pop.

“Wait, you’re…” Jay’s eyes widened.

“Aye…Seems so.” Harry blinked in shock. “I still want that clock back though.”

“No way, last to touch it gets to keep it.” Jay scoffed.

“Don’t make me beat yer face in, _soulmate_.”

“My name is Jay, you know. Hate to make your acquaintance.” Jay offered his hand sarcastically.

“Harry. Equally displeased.” Harry shook the boys hand, mesmerised by the tanned skin. He had been a bleak grey before but the spark of red and yellow and brown… It was amazing.

Jay and Harry parted ways quickly after that. Jay had taken off like the thief he was and didn’t intend to come back. And he didn’t. It was Harry who found him.

“I can’t _stand_ the black and white and grey! Not after I’ve seen it all. Yer going to accept bein’ my soulmate, whether ye like it or not.” Harry had demanded, much like a fussy cat.

“Why should I? I have a reputation to uphold, so no thanks.” Jay turned to leave, but Harry hooked his hook around Jay’s arm.

“Then zip yer lips about it. I don’t exactly want others knowin’ about us either.” Harry looked around, to make sure there were no eyes on them before pulling a stumbling Jay into a nearby alleyway. “Thanks for participatin’.” Harry said with false cheer.

“What -?”

Harry cut Jay off with a kiss, hand on the boy’s jaw. Jay’s eyes widened, ready to pull away before he noticed the deep brown of Harry’s hair and the soft pink of his usually grin-stretched cheeks. Was this just the colours Harry had, or did others have them too? Were colours unique to every person or…

Jay wanted to know more. When Harry pulled away, eerie blue eyes looking Jay’s features over, soaking in the warm tones that covered the Arab descendant.

“Okay.” Jay croaked, clearing his throat quickly. “We can do this, be soulmates…As long as we keep it between us.”

“Agreed. Good Genie.” Harry smirked even as Jay scowled at the nickname.

“Don’t call me that.” Harry saw that it was a touchy subject and shrugged.

“How about, Jaybird?”

“Better, but still terrible.”

“Robber? Thief? Cursed child?”

“I take it back, Jaybirds good…Hooker.”

“Not a lie.” Harry slipped his hook into the various pockets of Jay’s vest and pulled the boy into him, catching his lips in a kiss.

It would be a secret between just the two of them.

~~~

Harry was pissed when he found out Jay had left. To Bore-adon of all places! He beat a drunk silly in his anger, letting Uma patch up his bloody fists. She was just as angry as him, but for different reasons. Her anger was tied to vengeance. His was tied to betrayal, to hurt. Jay had left without a word to him, simply getting in the limo and disappearing.

Harry could not stand the black instead of red blood on his knuckles. He couldn’t stand the grey tones of Uma’s braids instead of the bright white and turquoise dye. He hated the white of the sky instead of the blue. He hated it all.

He wanted his colour back. He wanted _Jay_ back.

~~~

Jay laid down on his bed, picking on the grey cover. Mal told him it was red. Red and black, like Harry. That’s all he could compare it to. The sky was like Harry’s eyes. The bed was red and black like Harry’s jacket. Carlos’ roots were dark like Harry’s lashes. Mal’s lips were pink like Harry’s.

All the colours reminded him of Harry. Yet having no colours made him ache to see the boy even more.

He just had to get the wand. Once he got the wand, he’d have Harry…The plan didn’t go that way. They became good. They stood for Auradon. Jay couldn’t stay there without Harry though. He couldn’t live in the land of dreams without his soulmate and the colours of _him_. Maybe Mal going back to the Isle was a blessing.

So he went to rescue her, to help his friends, but when he saw Harry, all he could do was stare. Harry didn’t even acknowledge him besides a remark to his body. Jay felt hot under his gaze, but he was frigid when it left.

If Harry wanted to be like that, fine. Jay would hate him just as much. He fought to get Ben back, facing against his soulmate without an inch of guilt on his features. It only made Harry angrier.

“Go back ta Bore-adon, ye scavenger!” Harry snarled, bringing the sword down onto Jay’s block, both trembling as they pushed against each other’s attack.

“Why do you hate me so much?!” Jay snapped, shoving the teen off.

“Because ye left without a world and decided ta go ta dream land. Why else? Oh, maybe because my _soulmate_ left and took everything with him!” Harry elbowed Jay in the gut, gasping softly as Jay grabbed his upper arm, the world bursting into colour like a punch to the gut.

Jay’s beautiful brown eyes made him weak.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I’ll come back for you when I can.” Harry furrowed his brow before Jay threw his hook overboard and ran away, Harry diving after his treasure.

Jay would definitely be back for him.

~~~

Harry stepped out of the limo just as Jay ran outside of the school, eyes wide and hopeful as he took the boy in. He was grey, just like everyone else, but Jay wouldn’t let him be for long.

“Harry – “

Before he could even greet the boy, Harry grabbed him by the collar, hook in one of his many zippers, and kissed him hard.

Jay let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding, the soft tanned tone of Harry’s skin setting him at ease before he closed his eyes. Harry pulled away first, still holding him as he looked around at Auradon Preps front.

“I missed this.” Harry whispered. Jay smiled.

“Yeah, so did I.” Jay didn’t care much for the colour as he kissed Harry once more.

END


	10. Matching Tattoos [UmaGil]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matching Tattoos: Every pair of soulmates have matching tattoos on their bodies.

Ever since Uma can remember, she’s had her tattoo. A curled teal tentacle emerging from the sea holding a burnt orange bandanna on her right hip. She loved the beauty of it, the intricate detail, but it frustrated her, not knowing who her soulmate was. Not because she wanted to keep them, more like so she could get rid of them.

She hated the idea of relying on a soulmate to make her happy. She’d make herself happy, through hard work and cruelty. And…well, maybe some friends. She was happy with her friends, Harry and Gil. They had been together since they were kids. Harry’s the only one who really stuck around. Gil drifted eventually to make his dad proud.

Uma was shocked when Gil returned to be a part of her crew.

“You…You want to join my crew? Why?” Uma crossed her arms, scowling. She was still hurt at Gil’s departure, even if it had happened five years ago. He had been one of her best friends.

“Because you guys are strong. I can tell. Plus, I haven’t seen you and Harry in ages. I miss you guys.” Gil smiled his stupid smile, and Uma hated that she was going to forgive him.

Not without punishment first.

“Okay. You can join my crew.” Gil beamed. “But first,” He rose a brow, “You have to clean the deck as punishment.”

“For what?” Gil furrowed his brows.

“For leaving Harry with me!” She lied. “You should know how much hard work he can be.”

“Well, I mean, I guess he can be…” Gil scratched the back of his head, recalling the old memories of Harry as a feisty child. “Alright. I’ll clean the deck.” He shrugged. He was good for muscle work.

“Great. I expect it done by dusk.” Uma said firmly, leaving before Gil could protest. Gil sighed, making his way to the Lost Revenge. It was a battered ship, but he knew enough about repairs from his dad that he could fix most of it and try his best on the rest.

So, he set to work. He mended the sails and nailed the mast and fit the steering wheel back into place. He swept up the coating of dust and washed the deck clean before getting some wax. The day grew hotter as he went though, sweat beginning to soak his shirt.

He stripped it off without a care. He knew people tended to ogle him because of his body, but he wasn’t interested. He was waiting for his soulmate, the once who would match his tattoo. A teal tentacle with a burnt orange bandanna. He had started wearing a similar bandanna a few days ago, inspired by the tattoo. While off with his dad and his brothers, he hadn’t thought much on soulmates, but now that he was back, he could only feel elated.

He wanted to find them. I figured getting into a gang of his own might help his street cred and get his soulmate curious. Well, that he really _had_ missed Uma and Harry. The one thing his family couldn’t give him was kindness, and friendship. They were obsessed with being proper men.

Gil waxed the deck as he thought. What would they look like? He didn’t care much for it if he was honest, but he at least hoped they would be pleasant looking. Like Freddie or Claudia or Carlos.

“Oi!” Gil rose his head, looking over at Uma. Uma admired his work. “Wow, you’re actually pretty good at this.”

“Thanks.” Gil beamed from over his shoulder. “I learn a lot from my dad.” He wiped away the sweat from his forehead. Uma rose a brow, squinting at the tattoo on his shoulder. She walked closer to him, eyes widening when she realised the detail that matched her own.

“Uma?” Gil questioned her closeness, not realising she was looking at his tattoo.

“Get back to work!” Uma snapped, turning on her heel and sprinting off the deck. Gil frowned.

“I guess she’s got a lot to do…Captain Uma.” He said with a slight smile. He knew she’d amount to something great.

Uma barged into the shop, heading straight for Harry who was picking at his lunch.

“Hello, Um – “

“That idiot cleaning the deck is my frickin’ soulmate!” Uma whispered angrily, slamming her hands on his table. Her brown skin turned a shade darker as she waited for Harry’s response. “Well?” She snapped, sick of his dead blue gaze.

Harry burst into laughter.

“Oh, Uma, ya poor lass, stuck in such a predicament!” He chortled, clutching his gut. His laughter slowly ceased as she silently fumed. “Uma, darlin’, just go for it. He’s yer soulmate. He can’t refuse a beauty like yerself.” Harry winked flirtatiously.

“I don’t need a soulmate.” Uma crossed her arms moodily, fiddling with her locket.

“Maybe you don’t. But you definitely need a person like Gil in your life.” Harry said knowingly, smirking when Uma stared at him before stomping back out of the chip shop. “Good luck, Captain.” He cooed to himself.

Uma walked quickly towards the ship, boots heavy against the jetty.

“Oi, you!” Gil looked up at her yell, raising a brow.

“Hey, Uma – “

“Tomorrow, noon, be there. We’re going to hang out and have fun whether you like it or not.” Uma said, flustered before turning away from him. She paused. “If the date goes well, maybe I’ll make you my second mate.” She walked off with that, heart pounding.

“Date…?” Gil blinked, once then twice before the pink of his sunburnt cheeks turned a stinging red.

Uma didn’t outright say they were soulmates, but something about her demand made Gil hope it might just be true.

END


	11. The Name Of The Game [UmaHarry+Mal]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Name of the Game: You have two names on your arms, one is the person you’re destined to fight, and the other is your soulmate. You don’t know which is which.

When Uma first met Mal, she was certain she was her soulmate. Her name, scrawled along her left wrist, was pretty and purple and wickedly sharp just like her mischievous smirk.

When Uma first met Harry, she was sure he was the one she was destined to fight. His name, scrawled along her right wrist, was bold and red and threatening. He was just the same, even at the tender age of eight.

She would have continued to believe he was her worst enemy if Mal hadn’t dunked a bucket of rotten shrimp on her head a week later. She would have continued to believe Mal was her soulmate if Harry hadn’t come to her aid after the incident, cleaning the shrimp from her hair as she tried to stifle her sobs.

When Harry met Mal the first time, he was sure she was his enemy. Her name, cursive and sharp like a snake about to strike, imprinted his right forearm like a warning. He cursed her name like it was a foul odour when he saw Uma with rotten shrimp covering her head.

Uma on the other hand, he knew she was his soulmate from day one. The moment he looked at her, the gorgeous thick, curled turquoise letters on his left bicep made sense. She smelt like the sea, like salt and fish and a sweet stormy breeze. She was a siren, calling him in to drown him, and he came willingly.

He became her pirate, her protector. He was completely hers.

When Mal first saw the name Ben, sophisticated and blue on the knuckles of her right hand, she was convinced her worst enemy was the Prince of Auradon. Her mother had been so proud to know her daughter would take down the future king one day. She had no idea.

She wasn’t happy to see Uma and Harry’s name on her left knuckles, Uma on the top and Harry on the pads just below her fingers. Uma’s name made her happy, beautiful and turquoise like the sea. Harry’s made her frown, glaring and red like blood.

The day she heard Uma laugh at her as she drowned, she knew who her true enemies were. She removed Uma and Harry from her life, making them her enemies. Ben, the prince of Auradon…He was her enemy too.

She didn’t have a soulmate. She refused to believe she did, at least.

END


	12. Soul Crushing [JayCarlos]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul Crushing: You can feel an intense pain when your soulmate is in danger, enough danger to get them killed. This has saved many lives, but how can you save someone you’ve never met before?

Jay’s only ever felt his own pain. The pain of harsh words, the hurt of his worth in Jafar’s eyes, the throbbing of bloody fists and bruised skin and swollen flesh. His pain had always been his own.

So when agony rips through him one late afternoon as he was walking home, it knocks the wind out of him. He coughs and chokes on his own spit, eyes watering as the feeling of fists to his gut, making him stagger. He had to clutch onto a nearby wall to keep himself steady, breathing hard at the sudden on slaughter of pain.

What the hell was happening to his soulmate? How was he supposed to help them when he had never met them?!

Jay continued on his journey home, hunched slightly and looking around. Where they somewhere on the Isle? Tucked away, just out of sight? The very idea seemed cruel to Jay. He had heard stories about soulmates who failed to save the other when they felt the pain the other was experiencing. He didn’t want to be one them, the old spinsters who sold ratty scarves and mismatched, chipped tea sets.

He had to save him soulmate before it was too late.

“Stop it!” Jay felt his left ear ring, barely making out the cry. Disorientated, Jay forced himself to stand straighter, making him way towards the whimpers and yelps.

“What the hell…do you think you’re doing?” Jay growled, knowing the fading light behind him as he stared into the alleyway made him look bigger, more terrifying. Like his father once was.

“What the…?” One of the boys said, their faces hidden in the shadows. “Shit…” He muttered, letting go the smaller boy who he had been dragging by the collar. The younger coughed, blood dripping from his split lip into the dirty mud of the alley. His features where clouded by his white curls and dirt, but Jay knew instantly that the boy was his soulmate.

“You bastards.” Rage rushed into Jay like a tidal wave, lunging at the first boy. Up close, he noticed it was one of Clayton Jr’s followers. The other two must be also. He smashed his fist into the runts nose, a single hand clasped around his throat to keep him in place. The other two tried to pry him off, but he simply elbowed on in the third guy before bringing it back down onto the first’s front teeth. His eyes rolled back, unconscious.

The second pried him off. Jay smirked.

“You next, huh?” Jay threw his head forward, biting back a wince as the other staggered back. The third had recovered and wrapped an arm around his throat. Jay threw him up and over his shoulder with the motion of his body, smacking him into the ground.

With the groan, he closed his eyes, already out. The second, staggering, turned to flee instead. Jay let him. He was sure he’d tell Clayton Jr and his little gang. It would give him a little extra street cred anyway.

Jay turned to the white haired boy, kneeling by him and rolling him into his back. Jay sucked in a sharp breath. It was Cruella De Vil’s son, Carlos. He had seen him around Dragon Hall, but they never really spoke. Carlos gave a soft groan. Jay pursed his lips, lifting him up into his arms bridal style. It was the easiest way to carry the boy with his injuries.

He wouldn’t die. The Isle of the Lost wouldn’t allow it. It was just how it was on their tiny island.

“Let’s get you some place safe…” Jay murmured, trekking back home with the small teen in arm. He slipped past his dad thankfully, sneaking into his small room and placing Carlos on his bed. Well, it was more of a rug than a bed, but it would have to do.

Jay got a rag and some water, cleaning the blood and dirt off his soulmates face. As he did so, he noticed how handsome Carlos really was.

He was freckled, with pouty lips and dark roots with white strands. His brows were thick and arched, perfect for sass. Jay smiled at the thought. What was Carlos like? Was he sweet? Was he sassy? Was he arrogant? Jay knew he was a nerd, that he seemed to be pretty antisocial.

Jay wanted to know everything.

“Ngh…” Jay snapped out of his daze to look down at Carlos. His fond smile didn’t move an inch. “What are you smiling about…?” Carlos asked hoarsely, disoriented. Jay grinned, leaning down to place the softest brush of a lip against Carlos’ split lip.

“Nothing much. Just admiring my soulmate.”

END


	13. Can't We Be...Eighteen? [MalBenEvie]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can’t We Be… Eighteen?: People age until they turn 18, then they stop aging until they meet their soulmate. As long as their soulmate is alive, they continue to age, even if they aren’t around each other, so was it the pizza guy? That random customer? Killing your soulmate will make you freeze in your aging again. Polyamorous soulmates will age at half the rate they should until all the members of their relationship have been met. (OT3+ Safe)

“Happy birthday, Ben!” Streamers rained down on the king as he walked into his castle, shocked to find his friends and girlfriend all gathered around, the ball room filled with decorations, food and lights.

“You guys…” He beamed.

“You’ve been so busy lately,” Evie amended, smiling softly. “We thought, even if it’s a late birthday, it’s a birthday nonetheless.”  She took his hands in hers, squeezing them. Ben had been under a lot of pressure with issues abroad in Anastasia’s kingdom that he hadn’t gotten a chance to celebrate his birthday with his friends. He’d thought of scraping the whole idea all together if he was honest, but your eightieth was special. It was the time he’d find out if Mal really was his soulmate.

He had found a new freckle on his ear the other day before coming home, he knew instantly that he had met his soulmate. Mal was smiling widely at him, waiting for Evie to step back before she gathered him in a hug.

“Welcome home, soulmate.” Ben’s face stretched into a wide grin, holding her even tighter as he lifted her off her feet, spinning them around.

“What changed?” Ben asked excitedly, looking over her face and her collarbone.

“This.” Mal took off her purple silk glove, showing her right hand with pride. Right by her pinkie was a small brown dot, the only blemish on her pale skin. “We’re a match.” Mal grinned, brushing her ear, right over the freckle. She must have noticed.

“Sorry to break apart this lovely moment but…” Evie pointed to the crease of her eye. Ben was surprised to see the slight dent of crow’s feet. It was barely there, but Evie seemed ecstatic. “Doug hasn’t said anything yet, but I’m sure that it’s him.” She left out a dreamy sigh as she glanced over to her boyfriend who was chatting with Jane and another girl with deep brown skin. Diana if she remembered correctly.

“Oh, Evie, I’ll so happy for you!” Mal wrapped her best friend in a hug, squeezing the day lights out of her. Ben chuckled.

“Congratulations, Evie. You deserve it. I hope you and Doug are happy together.” Ben didn’t want to admit that he felt a small pit of disappointment. Mal had turned eighteen before him, but it wasn’t until after he left that her aging started to show. It usually only took a few weeks before it became noticeable, but it took her four months.

Ben had shown within the first few days thankfully. It usually only happened when your soulmate’s birthday was a while before yours, so he didn’t have to worry that Mal wasn’t his soulmate. They were destined to be together, that much he believed.

The only problem was that Evie’s birthday was only a few weeks after Mal’s, and she was showing signs _now_. It seemed too delayed considering that Doug’s birthday was before Evie’s. He really did hope that it was her and Doug that were supposed to be soulmates, but he had his doubts.

“Well, let’s get this party started, why don’t we?” Jay interrupted, grinning wide as Carlos turned the music on. Ben laughed.

He may as well enjoy his late birthday party.

~~~

“Evie! What’s wrong?” Ben looked up from Mal’s desk at Mal’s worried tone, looking at the open door. He had come to help Mal study for her final chemistry exam and hadn’t been expecting a weeping Evie to cling to Mal.

“He’s not my soulmate!” Evie sobbed, face buried in Mal’s shoulder. “He only started aging after he met Diana! All this time I thought we’d be together forever and, and – I was the only one aging!”

She broke back into tears, hiding her face with her hands.

“Oh, E…” Mal crooned, green eyes teary with sympathy. “I’m so sorry.” She hugged her best friend tighter. Mal glanced at Ben just as Evie looked up, sniffling and wiping her face clean of tears.

“Oh, Ben, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know…” Evie blinking rapidly, trying to hide her smudging mascara and blotchy red face.

“It’s okay, Evie. I’ll leave you be if you’d prefer to just talk with Mal…” Ben cleared his throat, standing to collect his things. Just before he could leave, Evie reached a hand out and touched his arm. He paused, looking at her in question.

“Actually…Can you please stay? I’d really…I’d really appreciate it.”

“Of course, Evie.” Ben held her hand tightly in reassurance. “I’ll just go get us some snacks, how about it?” He knew Mal loved to eat when she was upset.

“I’d love that. Thank you.” Evie smiled despite her tears, letting Mal lead her to the bed to cuddle and talk like they always did when one of them was down. Ben left to collect the snacks, hoping it might make Evie happier.

~~~

“Mal…I don’t understand it at all. Doug’s soulmate is Diana, so why have I been aging? I mean, Jay had Carlos, Jane has Gil, Lonnie has Aziz…I can’t imagine my soulmate being Audrey or Chad.” Evie wrinkled her nose a little. “I’m pretty sure they’re together anyway.” She sighed, nibbling on a bar of caramel chocolate.

“Maybe it’s one of the newer Isle kids.”

“Not to be judgemental, but I really don’t want to be soulmates to Clayton Jr or Freddie. Uma and Harry are together, so it couldn’t be them either.” Evie pursed her lips. “What if I don’t have a soulmate, M?” Her eyes began to water again.

“That’s impossible, Evie!” Ben assured quickly. “I’m sure you have a soulmate. You never know, maybe you’re a part of a pair.” Mal rose a brow and it struck Ben like a brick how much sense it would make. “You could be a part of a three…” He murmured to himself once more. It seemed Mal had caught on to what he was thinking, because her cheeks began to turn pink.

“Um, Evie…” Mal swallowed nervously. “Maybe…”

“Maybe you’re a part of our pair.” Ben finished for her, face flushed partially due to his slow uptake. “I mean, Mal only started aging after I turned eighteen, and so did you. Maybe you aged rapidly because of that.” He felt a little stupid. What if he was wrong? He’d be getting her hopes up.

“Me? A part of…a part of your pair?” Evie blinked her red-rimmed eyes, thinking about it.

“Evie,” Mal took Evie’s hands in hers. “You and I have been stuck at the hips ever since we met, and you, Ben and I, we just click. Haven’t you noticed it? How _right_ it feels when we’re together?”

Evie could feel it. The comfortable aura, the bursts of happiness, the way her shoulders slowly unwound every time Ben or Mal were close. They relaxed her. They made her feel calm and her brain clear.

It was peaceful being with them.

“Yeah…Yeah, I feel it.” Evie nodded softly, head falling onto Mal’s shoulder. “It _would_ make sense. And if I was to be soulmates with anyone, I’d like it to be my best friend,” Mal smiled, “And my favourite king.” Ben chuckled, looking down with a hint of shyness.

“I’m the only king, Evie.”

“And the best.” Evie’s pretty pink lips stretched into a smile as she shifted away from Mal and pressed a soft kiss to Ben’s cheek. She turned back to Mal and did the same on her forehead. The fairy smiled fondly.

“So, will you, E? Be our third?” Mal asked, hand still holding Evie’s.

“I think we should definitely give it a try. Maybe we’re wrong and it’s someone from the Isle, or a random student in Auradon, but right now, my soul feels most content when I’m with you both.” She said sincerely. Ben and Mal shared a glanced before tackling Evie down on the bed, hugging her tightly as she laughed.

She felt happy right there, tucked between the king and her best friend.

END


	14. Light Up My Heart [ChadDoug]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light Up My Heart: Soulmates find each other by affectionate touches causing their chests to glow. It’s impossible for either soulmate to light up if one or both is constantly hurting the other. The touches must be gentle.

When Doug first saw Evie, he thought his heart would burst with colour right then and there. She was gorgeous, sophisticated and intelligent. Well, not at first. But she was his ideal girlfriend. He had helped her started up her Evie 4 Hearts, raise her grades, deal with her feelings of Chad. He had fallen in love with her slowly and definitely, but she always seemed a few steps out of reach sometimes.

He realised why when her heart glowed bright at the coronation, hand in hand with Ben and Mal. It had been spectacular, her heart a gorgeous sapphire glimmering in the light, Mal’s a beacon of violet and green swirled together like a dragon’s deadly breath. And Bens. Oh, Bens was a bright shine like the purest gold. His heart was as pure as his smile, his eyes, and Doug knew why Evie and Mal would love him so dearly.

Evie had tried her best to apologies. She wrote him letters upon letters, gave gifts on top of gifts. In the end, she cried in front of him, begging him not to hate her. He never did. He just needed to process it, to accept that this beautiful girl with silky blue hair and pools of chocolate that warmed his soul wasn’t his to keep.

She wasn’t his soulmate.

He promised he still wanted to be friends. He just needed time.

~~~

Chad doesn’t know exactly why he fell in love with Audrey. Maybe it was her smile, or her adorable laugh, or the way she fluttered her lashes so daintily. Every time he saw her pearly white teeth or her soft bronze hand in his, he was sure his heart would light up like fireworks. Audrey was his ideal princess. Gentle, sweet and beautiful.

Yet every time they talked, it was like she was never looking at him, at his beautiful smile or his blond tousled hair or his ever-blue eyes. He was admiring every detail about her, listened to every rant and every gushing word, yet she did not do the same for him. He felt like a puppy following their owner.

Yet despite that, his heart still felt like it was crumbling to dust when he saw the son of Snow White, William, take her hand gently in his and press a kiss to it. Her heart had exploded it a vibrant pink, enveloping her entire chest as William’s ruby red chest shone to meet hers.

She barely gave him a goodbye, barely got out her ‘we’re over’ speech before she was kissing William in broad daylight. She had found her prince, but it wasn’t Charming.

Something in the back of Chad’s mind had always niggled at him, warning him that Audrey was not the one, but the idea of following the beautiful daughter of Sleeping Beauty to the ends of the earth was just too tempting.

Now, here he was, curled up under his covers, sulking his worries away. His dorm mate, Doug, would be there any minute to grab his chemistry book as per usual, but Chad couldn’t care less if the dwarf son heard his pitiful mourning.

Him and Doug had never been close friends. They had shared a dorm room for four years now, simply passing each other by and Doug occasionally helping him with homework that he couldn’t convince others to do. Doug was nerdy after all, and Chad was cool and popular. They just didn’t click with Doug’s overbearing attitude and Chad’s excessive vanity.

“Chad?” Chad stiffened under the covers. He took back what he thought. He really didn’t want Doug of all people seeing him sulking like a child. Chad wiped away his tears and forced himself to sit up, pretending to have just awoken from a nap with his bed head. How horrid, he’d never let Doug see him with such a mess of hair again.

“Hello, Doug. I was simply enjoying a little cat nap and not hiding from my problems. You?” Chad was a terrible liar. Doug sighed and walked up to the bed, chemistry book tucked under his left arm.

“Look, I heard about what happened with Audrey. I just wanted to say it’s going to be alright. I get it.” Doug said rather awkwardly, looking everywhere but Chad. Chad huffed, pouting sulkily.

“I can’t hide anything from a nerd like you, can I?” That was one thing Chad always hated about Doug. How well he understood him beneath the pride and ego.

“Words spreads quickly. And nerds a compliment, Chad, so you should probably think of something new.” Doug smiled slightly, cheeky almost. Chad hunched his shoulders.

“I’ll never be able to show my face again. I was a fool, falling for her pretty face. It was almost as gorgeous as mine.” Doug rolled his eyes at the last comment, sitting beside the prince.

“Don’t worry about it, Chad. You’ll have allies, people who understand. I mean, it was only three months ago that Evie found her soulmates.” Chad rose his brows, remembering it vaguely.

“So that’s why she was named Lady of the Court.” He muttered. “Did you love her, Doug?” Chad asked sincerely.

“Of course I did. When Evie found her soulmates…It crushed me. I’m sure you’re feeling just as crushed about Audrey, so…if you need to, you can talk to me, alright?” Doug patted Chad on the shoulder, letting it linger for a moment to reassure the prince.

Chad’s chest lit up a daring blue, mesmerising and vast just like the sky. Doug gasped, letting go of Chad’s shoulder. Chad’s eyes widened as he stared at Doug’s heart, entranced by the captivating green of lavish grass. It was like the earth meeting the sky as they locked eyes, hearts beating with colour.

_“OH, HELL NO!”_

It might take a while for them to get used to, but it looks like they were soulmates for life…

END


End file.
